Letters to Him
by Cullenbabe1231
Summary: A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE POSTED. PLEASE SEE INSIDE FOR DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

*****I had this dream and I couldn't let it go so I decided to write it out... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!*****

Mrs. Cope... poor Mrs. Cope. She tried, I'll give her that. She was my government teacher during my senior year and the butt of many jokes. I'll put it this way, have you ever seen Clueless? Remember Cher's Social Studies teacher that she makes over? Well poor Mrs. Cope puts her to shame. She wore knee high stockings with dresses that came to her thighs everytime and of course one stocking was rolled down to her ankle. Her frozen poodle perm on her extremely short hair gave her a space for her glasses to set when she was lecturing. All in all, I could only say poor Mrs. Cope. She was an awesome teacher, never once abandoning me when I couldn't cram the process of vetoing a bill into my head until I finally understood. Which brings us to that fateful day in September after Mrs. Cope received word that her needed software was up and running in the school library. We all sat a computer awaiting the news she was so giddy over.

"I've been waiting for three years to get this program up and running and it just so happened to fall on this day. Student's this program is an interactive program. It's government based out of the military allowing soldiers to send protected emails to loved ones back home. Now it also creates and stores a profile you create about yourself that a soldier over seas is going to read and will be able to choose from. He or she will begin a pen pal relationship with you over this year through this program. They have been informed you're being graded, which actually is going to be your final exam grade, so you can't get out of it. Each email is read by myself and a person designated in their command so watch what you say. Now you may begin your profiles." she said in her best giddy little school girls voice.

I turned to the computer and sighed. After reading that I had to write a minimum of 500 characters about myself, I wanted to bang my head through the monitor. I could not complete that task in the fifty minutes we had of class. I raised my hand and promptly began begging for the chance to write my "profile" at home then put it in the system the next day. Finally she relented and I pulled a notebook from my shoulder bag. Where in the world should I start?

_I'm Isabella. Scratch that... Bella. Just plain Bella. I'm seventeen, well I'll be eighteen in two days. I think this thing is completely ridiculous. Not writing to soldiers of course, but writing about myself. I had to beg my teacher to let me write it out before I could put it in the system. You probably want to know what I do for fun... not really much of anything. See I kind of prefer to fade into the back ground. I don't want to be the center of attention, it makes bad things happen. Like at my last birthday, my dad invited his best friend Billy and his son Jacob over for cake and ice cream. Of course they broke into song as I was trying to cut the cake which scared the sh... crap out of me causing me to nearly slice my index and middle fingers off leading me to spend my seventeenth birthday in the emergency room getting too many stitches to count. I'm also an eternal klutz. I tried walking down the hall at my house pulling a hoodie over my head this morning, right? I ran into the wall so many times I knocked every picture fram down and busted the glass. That's bad right? It gets worse, I was cleaning up and cut my fingers on said glass. High ho ER away! Dr. Warren is my best friend along with his lovely shots of lidocaine for numbing. I do listen to music to calm my nerves after these numerous emergency room trips. Not Lil' Wayne and Kay Perry. Don't get me wrong I'd love to be a "California Girl" but theres something about Bach that soothes me. I see myself in a meadow in the never existant sunlight lieing in the grass. I can smell the flowers and the grass. It's intoxicating. Wow, I actually wrote more than 500 characters. Okay, so I guess I'll hear from someone soon so be safe, keep doing what your doing, and I appreciate your efforts on my part. -Bella_

Believe it or not it took me over night to write all of that. So the next day I typed it all into the computer, opted against adding a photo (they didn't need to see what I looked like) and hit send. On my eighteenth birthday I was completely surprised to find my inbox full. Not like a few messages but like full. Maxed out, full. All of them were from females who laughed and agreed and felt the same way I did. I didn't really want to talk to any of them. I kept scrolling down and that's when I saw the only male in the bunch, Pvt. Edward Cullen, F.C. I had no idea what Pvt. or F.C meant but Edward Cullen seemed like an interesting name. I opened the message and it was short to my dismay but nevertheless enthralling.

_Bella,_

_Your profile was a breath of fresh air in a cloud of never settling dust. It intrigued me rather than made me laugh, though I must say around here you're quite famous. Everyone is hoping you'll write back to them which I'm sure you will. I just wanted to tell you that you should take better care of yourself. All those trips to the emergency room must be killing your family. Save them some worry and think before you do things that may cause injury. You might also find that Debussy is better than Bach._

_Signed,_

_Pvt. Edward Cullen, F.C._

More so than anything I wanted to tell the pompous jerk that he had to right to tell me what to do so I let into him.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_How dare you presume to know me? I take perfect care of myself. My accidents happen through no fault of my own or anyone elses. They just happen. And as for my family, my father laughs at my trips to the hospital. It is none of your business as to what regard I hold my life. And as for Debussy, while Clair De Lune is magnificent, I still prefer Bach._

_Signed,_

_Isabella Swan_

I knew that Mrs. Cope would be reading what I wrote and it kind of sounded a little Jane Austen but I was angry. What right did he have to tell me to watch out for myself? On the fourteenth, a friday, I checked the program again to find he'd written me back.

_Ms. Swan,_

_I'm sending my most regrettable apologies. I'm sorry I offended you. I had no intention of doing so. I simply read your profile and felt an overwhelming sense of protection. I just... well I wanted you to protect yourself and to be safe. I also fear that now you're stuck with me. I just learned from the person in charge of this program that once you respond to a letter that's been sent to you you are then that persons penpal. I've been told you'll be graded and I wouldn't want to bring your grade down so from here on out I'll keep my opinions and fears of your safety to myself. By the way, I forgot to tell you happy birthday._

_Apologetic,_

_Pvt. Edward Cullen, F.C._

I felt bad then... he was really just trying to be sweet then? Oh, I'm just an idiot. I reserved the forehead smacking for when I was at home and began my response.

_Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should have jumped the gun like that. I seem to let my temper fly off the handle and it can be hard to reign it in. Please say you'll forgive me? I'm rather glad I'm stuck writing with you. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with females but I was afraid it would turn into missing boyfriends, shopping or things like that. I'm not the typical girl I guess. Please don't worry about my safety. My dad is the chief of police and it's kind of hard for really, really bad things to happen. I'm just a klutz. Thank you for the birthday wishes. I didn't do anything really special. Just the tradition. My dad and I woke up with the sun and took my cake to my moms grave so she could be there when I blew out my candles. Then after school we watched movies and I made chicken casserole. It was a good day though bittersweet. When is your birthday?_

_Bella_

_P.S. What does Pvt. and F.C. stand for?_

The weekend flew by quickly for me and on Monday morning I snuck into the school library to check the program.

_Bella,_

_I forgive you since you've forgiven me. I'm getting a little bit of flack for the emails. The ladies here like to joke a bit. I'm sure your boyfriend understands what I'm going through. It's good you have your dad for you. I'm sorry about your mom although I'm glad your birthday was special. If you don't mind me asking how did she pass? My birthday is June 20th and I'll be 22 this year. I signed up for the military as soon as I turned 18. This is my last year before my enlistment is up. I'm thinking I'll use my GI bill to go to college when I get out. My dad wasn't too happy when I enlisted. He wanted me to be a doctor like him and my mom was scared crazy and still is. Its so so bad over here now as it was a few years ago. I can't and won't go into details but we're making progress. It feels good to help people that need it. So you cook?_

_Edward_

_P.S. Pvt. is Private and F.C. is First Class._

I smiled and began my letter back.

_Edward,_

_Why are you getting flack for our emails? I don't actually have a boyfriend. I'm not what you would cal attractive. Brown hair that tends to have red in it in the sun, boring brown eyes, skin so white its almost see through doesn't attract the men if you know what I'm saying? What would you study in college? I'm going to be attending Arizona State in the fall. I've got to get out of the rain. I figure the sun will be the best for the skin thing. Yes, I cook. My dad isn't the hands on type in the kitchen so as soon as I could master the art of the stove I learned to cook. For some reason I don't burn myself. My mom actually passed away giving birth to me. It was a fluke thing. I was born and everything was fine but when she got up to shower after having me a blood clot in her leg loosened and travelled to her brain causing an aneuryism killing her instantly. It's okay for me to talk about it. I never knew her but my dad said she loved me more than life itself._

_Bella_

Over the next three months we wrote every day about everyday things. One day Mrs. Cope came to me at my locker.

"Ms. Swan, I have something for you." she said with a smile as she handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from her.

"It's a letter from Pvt. Cullen. He sent it care of the school." she said smiling widely.

I couldn't help it as the smile grew on my face and I threw my arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Please Review*****

I ditched... I couldn't help it. I didn't think about Mrs. Cope calling my dad or what he'd say I was just so uber excited to actually have a hand written letter that I ran out to the parking lot in the pounding rain forgetting that I'd worn a white shirt and jumped in my truck. The envelope was thick like he'd written a lot but then I read the front which said "Pictures Enclosed:Please Do Not Bend." I had to breath. I was going to see what he looked like. Dear God, breath Bella. His handwriting was smeared on the front from the rain except for the return address which was listed as Afghanistan. He was in the thick of it then. I was terrified to open it but desperate to know what he had to say. I carefully opened the envelope trying to preserve it as best as possible. I turned the pictures over so I couldn't see them yet, I wanted to see what he had to say before I saw his face, and set them beside me then unfolded the letter. His handwriting was so beautiful.

_Bella,_

_I thought we could continue to write for your project for school but theres so much more I'd like to say that these idiots here will just read and joke on me for. The past few months I've been writing yoiu have been amazing. I've looked forward to your emails every day. I crave the monanatony that is every day life at home. Here we wake before the sun and start PT, physical training, then we begin patrol. Army life isn't all it's cracked up to be. Yesterday we raided a house believed to house members of Al Quida and there were children playing in the floor with granades. Any second one of them could have pulled the pin and my life could have ended. It's horrible for me to even think about. I have no one I can share these thoughts with. My dad doesn't support my decision to enter the Army and my mom... well it would give her a heart attack. My friends at home are too busy with their own lives to worry about mine. I was the only one to enlist while they all went off to college. Jasper attends Texas A&M while Emmett got a scholarship to Notre Dame. My mom begged me to go to Columbia like my dad and study medicine but I knew this is what I had to do. Something was calling me here. Right now its 3am and the wind is howling because of a sandstorm and I'm lying in my rack thinking of rain. I'd love for glorious drops of rain to fall and break the heat. It has to be at least 105 right now. I can't sleep. Its hard to sleep here. Last week a guy I knew in basic was brought into MASH. He'd been patrolling with his unit when they'd been ambushed. It was horrible. The screams... Bella... I know this is probably too much for you but I need to get this out... I need someone to talk to. Can I do that? Can I tell you these things?_

_Edward_

I saw a wet spot on the paper and looked around to see if I'd left my window down but I hadn't. I was crying... not just crying I was sobbing. After composing myself I was finally able to look at the pictures.

The first was a typical graduation photo of a handsome older blond man with dark blue eyes and a woman with carmel colored hair. Her green eyes glistened with tears as she stood next to a boy in a black cap and gown. It was the boy that took my attention. He was gorgeous. He had the same green eyes as the woman but the chisled jaw line of the older man. His smile was wide as he stood with both arms wrapped around the man and woman. The moved on to the next picture. It was the boy again, older in a camoflauge military uniform with a gun slung off his shoulder. The sleeves of the uniform were rolled up showing well formed biceps as he stood with one leg to the side like he was waiting for the picture to be overwith. His eyes twinkled though with humor at the photographer while he had a thumb under the strap of the gun on his shoulder. This was Edward... my Edward.

I drove home knowing my dad would still be at work and raced into my room. I pulled out every drawer in my desk and beside table looking for a suitable picture to send to Edward. Nothing... I had nothing. Had I never taken a picture before! Christ! That's when it hit me. I ran into my dads room and on the table by his bed was the best and one of the only pictures of me. Billy had taken the picture the year before at my birthday party prior to my finger slicing. I was sitting next to Jacob in the kitchen and he'd just told me a really dirty joke, in my ear of course, that had earned him a punch in the arm. We were laughing because my hand was sore. Jacob wasn't in the picture but I was smiling and my normally dull brown eyes looked alive. I practically ripped the picture out of the frame and took off to my room

_Edward,_

_You can tell me anything. I'll admit it scares me to know its not safe but you're doing a service to your country, not only to me. I appreciate you so much for that. I ditched school today... I know... it was stupid. I was so shocked to have gotten a hand written letter that I just left when my teacher gave it to me. Of course it was raining (I'll give you some of my rain) so when I left I got soaked. I came straight home and searched my room up and down looking for a picture to send you. I finally stole one from my dads room. He won't be mad so don't worry about it. I don't really have a best friend here in Forks. I have friends that I've known all my but no one I can tell everything to. There's Jacob, of course, but he's like my brother and I just don't feel right telling him my deepest thoughts. Plus he's fifteen and thinks with his dick. It's as plain as the nose on my face that he's crushing on me but its not recipricated. That's just... gross. Ew... I hope one day to find that person I can't live without. That person I can't breath without. The person that is the rest of me. Someone who is my equal and I can trust and Jacob isn't it. He just won't get it through that thick Quilute skull of his. He thinks if he works on my truck enough I'll be indebted to go on a date with him. Fat chance that'll happen. You never told me what you're going to study when you get out._

_Bella_

I sealed the envelope and drove straight to the post office because I wasn't sure how many stamps to put on a letter going to Afghanistan. For three weeks I practicaly tore the mail from my dads hands flipping through the bills and junk mail hoping to see Edward's elegant script but I never saw it. It wasn't until three days before Christmas when my dad knocked on my door.

"Bells, you got something." he said opening the door cautiously.

I looked up and he held out an envelope. I snatched it from his hands and shoved him out of the room locking the door behind him.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry its taken me so long to write. Letters take about two weeks to get over seas and we've been busy here. We found evidence of a cell and had to follow it so I haven't been at camp. We just got back. We got the cell but not with out injury though. Not mine, I promise you. My buddy, Rodriqez, was injured. He's going home, which is good but not without loss. He won't walk again. The bullet went through his side and severed his spinal cord. He's happy, happier than I've seen him in a long time. Which makes me depressed. When it takes losing the use of your legs to get home to be happy theres something wrong. It makes me question my whole idea about coming here. I was so sure about this being the right choice. I'm not sure anymore. I probably should have just studied medicine. My mom wouldn't be so worried. I got your picture and I don't understand. You said you weren't attractive. I see a beautiful girl in this picture. Someone with beautiful brown eyes and soft mahagony hair. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm having to fight to keep the guys here from stealing the picture from above my rack. We sleep in a room with about ten bunk beds in it. I got a bottom rack and I put your picture along with the pictures of my parents above me. Don't let that Jacob kid get to you. I know what I was like at 15 and he's just horny. He'll grow out of it and realize your're better off as friends. If not, tell him I'll come kick his ass in 6 months. I'm thinking of studying music. Of course it won't make my dad happy but its safe which will be enough for my mom. I listen to as much classical as I can but I ran out of downloads on Itunes and haven't been able to get anymore since we haven't gone to a major city in months._

_Edward_

_P.S. Merry Christmas_

I knew then what I would do. I went down to the drug store with my savings, $150 dollars, and bought them out in Itunes downloads. I wrapped them in tissue paper and put them in a small box.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry you hear about your friend though I'm glad he's going home. You're right. It is depressing that something like that would make him happy. You made the right decision to enlist, Edward. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have met. You wouldn't have me to talk to. Maybe thats why you were drawn to enlist, you never know. I'm not attractive but I appreciate your compliment. To tell you the truth, I sleep with your picture under my pillow. I know, its childish and so typical teenager of me but I can't help it. Its the last thing I see before I go to bed at night and the first I see when I wake up in the morning. I have no idea why I said that. About Jacob, he finally backed off. He's dating some girl named Bree. I know her of course but so does ever guy down at the reservation and I mean EVERY guy. But you're right, he's 15. He'll grow up eventually, I just feel sorry for Billy dealing with his hormones all the time. Don't worry you won't have to kick anyones ass. I'm not dating right now. This guy Mike Newton won't leave me alone. He always corners me after English. He's the son of the guy who owns the sporting goods store here in Forks and the quarterback of the football team so he thinks he's hot shit when in reality its his breath that smells like hot shit. I try not to vomit on him when he gets too close. I think you should study music. Do you play? I mean you seem to know a lot about music so I assume you do. BTW, here's a Christmas gift._

_Bella_

On Valentines day I was sitting in my English class depressed because I'd not heard from Edward since Christmas when the principal knocked on the door.

"Ms. Swan?" he said gruffly.

What had I done now?

"Yes, Mr. Varner." I said sitting up.

"This is not to happen again. I tried not to accept them but the delivery boy wouldn't take no for an answer. You're lucky this is your last class of the day." he said as a cart was wheeled in.

To my utter surprise there was a huge chocolate brown teddy bear with a large bouquet of red roses in his lap on the top on the cart. I walked over in shock.

"Whose it from?" I asked looking at him.

"Read the card!" a girl named Angela said from behind me.

Inside the bouquet was a small envelope so I pulled it out and opened it. It read in typed letters, "Happy Valentine's Day Bella. Love, Edward."

I smiled widely and turned to Angela who was begging me to tell her who it was from, "It's just a friend."

"Some friend." she said smiling while Mike Newton said in the back of the classroom obviously boiling.

When I got home there was a letter from Edward also.

_Bella,_

_I hope you have gotten my surprise by now, if not, you will soon. Thank you for the downloads. You have eased my burden so much. I've been downloading any and everything I can get my hands on. Luckily, my iPod holds a lot of music. I'm glad Jacob has backed off, though he should keep a sock on it if he wants to keep his dick. As for this Mike kid, something about him irks me all ready. Keep an eye out for him Bella. I have a bad feeling about him. I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry about you. I'm starting my discharge paperwork. I'll actually be on a plane heading back to Chicago in June. I can't believe it. I'm going to go straight to New York in the fall. I've started the paperwork for my GI Bill also. That's kind of why I haven't written. I've been so busy getting all this done I haven't had time to sit down and write. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up sometime over the summer before you go to Arizona and I go to New York. I'd love to actually meet you._

_Edward_

Oh, God... he wants to meet me.

"Dad!" I shouted as I ran through the house.

"What is it Bells?" he said jumping from his barkalounger.

"I was wondering if I could take a mini-vacation this summer... like maybe to Chicago?" I asked.

"Why Chicago?" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I actually just finished reading this amazing book and it was set in Chicago. It talked about all the sites and the history and I wanted to go see it. It'd only be for like a week or two." I said quickly as I made up the lie hoping he'd believe me.

"We'll see Bells. It's a while yet." he said turning his attention back to the game.

I nodded and ran back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for taking so long to update! Here's chapter 3!  
_**

* * *

_Edward,_

_I just received the most amazing news! I was offered an exclusive spot at a local news paper in Phoenix for an internship! Isn't it great! I mean it means I can't come see you but we'll meet each other eventually. I'm just so super stoked. The college has allowed me to go ahead and move into the dorm even though my room mate won't be there until September. I'll live in the dorm and go to work at the newspaper just like in the real world! It's crazy! I leave two weeks after graduation. When are you arriving in Chicago?_

_Bella_

Of course it was another two months before I heard from him making it April but the letter was great.

_Bella,_

_I'm so happy for you! It sucks we won't get to see each other this summer but this is such an awesome once in a lifetime opportunity for you I wouldn't dare try and take away from you. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you. We've had some minor developments in a cell we've been tracking. We got them which is good but again not without injury. A suicide bomber blew the house up with us about fifteen feet away. We were all knocked back from the blast. I was knocked unconscious for a few minutes and had some minor smoke inhalation but I'm fine now. Others weren't so lucky and I won't go into detail. My paperwork is almost done on my end its just getting the bastards back home to get off their lardasses and do their work. I should arrive at the end of June. I'll be going to New York at the end of August. My plan is to spend the summer doing nothing. I want to sleep all day, stay up all night, and never do PT again._

_Edward_

I couldn't contain myself and wrote back immediately.

_Edward,_

_I'm so happy you're okay! Was anyone seriously hurt aside from the dumbass that blew up a house? I've done some research on Chicago and while I know you're from there, there are some things I want you to check out. There's a showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show at midnight on July 7th at the Rockland Theater. There's also going to be an exhibit of Jane Austen inspired art at the museum on August 5th. Promise me you'll check those out? I all ready found my own midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show to go to on the same day in Phoenix. You won't have to dress up (I sure as hell won't) but I think it would be hilarious and a normal American thing to do. Hopefully nothing keeps you from writing this time._

_Bella_

A month later I got my response.

_Bella,_

_I will most definitely check those out and you're right about dressing up. I really couldn't see myself in Tim Curry transvestite fishnets. No, no one was seriously injured in the bombing, thank God, but it was definitely a blow to our ego. I managed to swipe the net from our base camp and found a Byron reading at a coffee house in Phoenix on August 5th. I'm hoping you'll be there as I will be looking at Austen inspired paintings the whole day, not that I mind. I can't wait to get home and have a deep dish. It's been my craving now for four years. I want junk food and daytime T.V. more than anything though. Is Jerry Springer still around? I could really use some bitch slapping. Your prom must be coming up... have you decided amongst your "suitors"?_

_Edward_

I wanted to smack him upside the back of his head.

_Edward,_

_I have no 'suitors'. There's Eric, who works on the paper with me, that has been bugging me about prom. Tyler, who thinks he can guilt me into going and Mike, who still won't back off. I told them I'm going to Seattle with my dad that weekend. I don't do dances. Remember I'm a klutz? Anything higher than a sneaker and I fall on my ass let alone trying to be cute and dance. No thank you. I will be at the Byron reading no doubt. Jerry was canceled so daytime T.V. sucks ass these days but there's always the drama for Sami on Days of Our Lives? I hear she's stuck between the guy who played the cop on that twisted soap with witches and the bad boy millionaire named after Elvis Presley. Jake stayed home from school last week, he had pneumonia, and called to tell me all about it like I actually watched it. I don't do soaps or T.V. really for that matter. I much prefer a good movie._

_Bella_

I didn't receive anything from Edward until two days before I left for Phoenix but the address was different this time. It was from Chicago.

_Bella,_

_I'm home... I'm actually home. I literally stepped off the plane, grabbed my bag, ran for the exit and kissed the blacktop. Of course this earned stares which erupted into applause and several pats on the back, thank you's, and hand shakes. I was wearing my uniform. My mom has been indulging me in ice cream, deep dish pizza's, Little Debbie cakes, and Reddi Whip since I got home which has been a week. It took a while to get back into the swing of midwestern time along with me getting all my shit straight. I got my car out of storage, a Volvo, and I've spent most of my free time tuning it up and cleaning the inside. I also went and got a cell phone which took me forever to figure out. Stupid touch screen. It's a blackberry or something like that I don't know but I keep hitting three buttons at the same time rather than one. It's driving me nuts but the guy selling it to me told me it was the best he had, it better have been for nearly 400 bucks, and then talked me into a bundle deal. I have the internet on my phone, it serves as its on WiFi, has GPS, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I haven't been out of circulation or anything, I knew these things existed, its just having them at my fingertips is weird. I've been stateside for short trips home before going back for more tours but never for very long. I figured out the whole Sami thing on that soap... she can't decide if she wants the money or the sex from the cop guy. She'll get it or they'll write in another douchebag for her to fall in love with. I guess by now you've deserted prom, you should have went, and have graduated. Congratulations! I should probably say something profound here but I'm just going to give you the same advice my dad gave me when I graduated from high school. Get drunk, get shitfaced, but don't do anything dumb. You can write me back at this address or you can call me... 202-555-1231. I also have texting which I know everyone does so you can do that._

_Edward_

I had his number... I have the chance to hear his voice. What was the time difference between Chicago and Washington? I ran into the house and grabbed my phone and took a picture of me sticking my tongue out then sent it to him. Moments later my phone buzzed.

_I wouldn't have known who it was if I hadn't seen those brown eyes.-E_

_I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I sent the picture. What time is it there?-b_

_Noon... it's a cute tongue.-E_

_Thanks... I think.-b_

_Can I call you?-E_

_If you want to.-b_

It seemed like an eternity until the phone actually rang its usual ring tone, Kool and Gang. God I needed to change that when I remembered that my ringback tone was Vanilla Ice. Shit! I fumbled the phone in my hand hitting the send button and dropping the phone at the same time.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I flew off the bed and ended up doing a flip trying to catch it causing my ass great injury.

"Bella?" a voice shouted from the phone.

I put it up to my ear, "I'm here."

"You okay?" he asked. His voice was velvet smooth with a little bit of a laugh and little bit of worry.

"I'm fine. I told you I was a klutz. I dropped the phone and when I went to catch it I flipped off the bed." I said rubbing my ass as I stood up.

"You should be more careful." he said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered back.

"I take it you got my letter?" he said with an obvious smile in his voice.

"Yeah. I got it today. How's it feel to be home?" I asked. Idiot he told you in the letter!

"It's amazing! I sleep when I want to, wake up when I want to and it's raining. I ran outside the house and stood in it for a good twenty minutes. My mom finally made me come in the house but not before making me strip in the garage. She was muttering something about puddles on her marble floors." he answered laughing.

"Marble floors?" I asked laying back on my bed.

"Yeah, its a big house. My dad's chief of staff at Cook County Hospital." he said.

"Like ER?" I asked. I sound so stupid!

He laughed and answered, "Yeah, like ER. It's not the same hospital obviously but its the one based off the show I guess."

"Does your dad look like George Clooney or Noah Wylie?" I asked then smacked myself in the forehead.

"I really don't think so. My dad is blond." he said laughing. "You're pretty funny."

"Yeah that's me, Funny Bella." I muttered.

We ended up talking for three more hours when he had to go to some dinner party his mom had planned. He sounded like he didn't want to go but he promised he'd text me before he went to bed. I reminded him of the time difference and he said he'd take it into account. Later that night just as I was drifting off to sleep my phone buzzed on my bedside table.

_Sleeping?-e_

_Close but no cigar.-b_

_I'm too wired to sleep. By the way how'd you get that music to play instead of ringing?-E_

_It's a program. Call me tomorrow and I'll explain it to you. Like my Ice Ice Baby?-b_

_Love it.-E_

_BTW is by the way.-b_

_You're not going to make me talk in text speak are you?-E_

_Like OMG, LOL, LMAO!-b_

_HA HA, very funny. It's got to be at least midnight. Go to bed. I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow.-E_

_K. I leave for Phoenix the after next.-b_

_Let me know when you leave and land.-E_

_K.-b_

_Bella?-E_

_Yeah?-b_

_Sweet dreams, ice ice baby.-E_

_F U.-b_

I slept peacefully and woke the next morning to dreams of Edward in parachute pants and a hightop. I couldn't stop laughing. Two hours later I received a text.

_Morning.-E_

_I dreamed about you last night.-b_

_This could get interesting.-E_

_You were Vanilla Ice.-b_

_Dear God!-E_

_LMAO. I couldn't help it! It was hilarious! I woke up this morning laughing my ass off.-b_

_I never wore parachute pants in the 80's.-E_

_You were what 2! How could you have worn parachute pants?-b_

_I did however sport a mullet when I was ten.-E_

_Oh. My. God.-b_

_Don't tell anyone.-E_

_THAT'S PRICELESS!-b_

A few minutes passed and I received a picture of a picture. It was Edward as a child with none other than a full on mullet.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-b_

_Told you.-E_

_Well I didn't grow up in the 80's.-b_

_You have to have an embarrassing picture of yourself with a bad hairdo or something.-E_

Of course I did and found a picture in my album of the year that my dad did my hair for school pictures. He'd tried high pig tails but of course they were uneven and it just so happened to be the year I'd lost my two front teeth within two weeks of each other.

_That's adorable not embarrassing.-E_

_My dad tried to do my hair that year.-b_

_Well you were still adorable.-E_

_Thanks.-b_

_What are your plans for today?-E_

_Packing.-b_

_Ah.-E_

_What about you?-b_

_Sleep.-E_

_You need to get off your ass.-b_

_I need to not be alone.-E_

_Sorry.-b_

_Yeah, you had to get that internship didn't you?-E_

_Well, what did you want me to do? Say no to a what did you call it once in a lifetime opportunity?-b_

_I know I just wanted to see you.-E_

_Maybe I'll fly out to New York for x-mas or something.-b_

_That'd be great.-E_

_Really?-b_

_Yeah, my parents are going to the Bahama's with my sister.-E_

_I didn't know you had a sister.-b_

_Rose isn't the nicest person.-E_

_What's that supposed to mean?-b_

_She's gorgeous.-E_

_Yeah?-b_

_She knows it.-E_

_Ah...-b_

_She's great don't get me wrong, shes just used to getting what she wants. When Emmett told her no in high school she kicked him in the balls.-E_

_Damn. Emmett's the one at Notre Dame?-b_

_Good memory. Yeah, we all went to high school together. Rose and I are twins.-E_

_That's really cool. I'm obviously an only child. I tried to get my dad to date but he took my mom's passing really hard.-b_

_I'm sure. Shouldn't you be packing?-E_

_I am.-b_

_But you stop every few minutes to text.-E_

_That's life.-b_

_You sure?-E_

_Positive.-b_

_Good because I love talking to you.-E_

_Me too.-b_

_Tell me about your room.-E_

_What do you want to know?-b_

_What's it like?-E_

_Its a room dumbass. Its got a bed and a desk and the rocking chair from my nursery and a book shelf.-b_

_What's on the bookshelf?-E_

_I'm doing it now. Bronte, Austen, Hawthorne, Shakespeare.-b_

_Classics.-b_

_The best.-b_

_Obviously.-E_

_What's in your room?-b_

_The same.-E_

_Show me.-b_

A few minutes later I received a video message. He was standing from a doorway I assume looking into a massive room. The large king size bed was on the right wall in the center with bedside tables on each side. The far wall held two huge windows letting in sunlight. The left wall held a dresser and above it a flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. On either side of the dresser were book cases full of books.

_That's huge!-b_

_I guess.-E_

_My room is pretty small.-b_

_Let me see.-E_

I sent him my own video message showing him the mess of my room stacked with boxes.

_I like the bay window.-E_

_Me too. I like to sit there and read.-b_

_I'd do the same.-E_

_I just thought of something.-b_

_What's that?-E_

_

* * *

_**_I hope that you all enjoyed this story.__ As always, please review even if to say "God stop writing please!". I want to hear what you think and I'm open to hearing any and all ideas for this story. I've had some issues with my medication, for those of you who don't know I'm bipolar, but its all sorted out. I found it incrediably hard to write lately, but slowly its coming back to me. Please be patient with me. I'm also working on some of my favorite stories in my cache here. I'll be removing stories I won't be writing anymore. I'm sorry if this upsets people, but if the story isn't calling me and the characters don't talk then I can't write. Some of these fics I've posted are long gone and won't be coming back. I've written two 'In the Book' stories and posted them here. One is titled 'The Book' and the other is 'A Twisted Reality'. For my loyal readers, I beg of you to please read and review these stories. I really need to know if their worth continuing. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed__ readin__g this. Loves and kisses, Whitney_**


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Many thanks to my wonderful beta, TraceyJ! She's awesome! Also I'm rec'ing out 'Sincerly, Sergent Masen' as a wonderful read! It's a really good story and a lot like this one! Please remember that any and all Twilight characters and reference belong to the one and only SM. I only own memorabila. It's sad! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Check out my other fics if you get the chance! Loves & Kisses, Whitney*****_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Since I can't come to Chicago, why can't you come to Arizona?-b_

My phone was silent for what seemed like forever before it buzzed on my bed. I hadn't anticipated what his answer would be so when I flipped my phone open and saw his reply I was in shock.

_You know... you're right... why can't I? When would be a good time?-E_

I looked at the calendar then back at the phone and typed my reply.

_Want to __meet me there tomorrow?-b_

Again the phone was silent for a good ten minutes before he replied. I opened my phone and jumped up and down.

_I'll be there at 4:30pm EST. What time is your flight?-E_

_I'll fly out first thing in the morning so I'll pick you up from the airport. You can help me unpack and then we can get __acquainted __with the city together!-b _

His immediate response was overwhelming.

_I'll be there with bells on__, n__ow get packing. It seems I have some of my own to do.-E_

I finished packing my boxes, which were going on a plane that night, then filled my suitcase. I left out my traveling clothes for the next day and texted Edward before I went to bed. He texted me good night and that he'd let me know when he left Chicago. The next morning Charlie and I left before the sun rose and drove to Seattle. He was flying with me to Arizona, but practically making a return trip only hours later. The flight to Phoenix was only a few hours and nerve wracking. When we arrived at Arizona State, Charlie helped me sign in and unpack the heavier items of my belongings. We had lunch, and then he surprised me with a new-to-me car. He'd been in talks with a police buddy in Phoenix about it for weeks and finally had a price set.

I drove him to the airport at four and our tearful good-bye was short and sweet. Once he was off I made my way to the gate where Edward had texted his flight would be coming in from and waited. I was sitting in the chairs outside the gate, when a numerous amount of people began making their way out. I stood looking for him; after what seemed like forever, I noticed a mop of bronze hair from a distance so I climbed up on my chair to get a better view. Being only five foot four inches tall sucked sometimes. He was practically speed walking through the airport with a duffel bag over his shoulder while scanning the crowd. I waved frantically as he smiled when he caught sight of me.

It wasn't just a regular smile. It was a crooked half smile that melted my heart and made my legs turn to jello. I jumped down from the chair and stood in place so he didn't lose me in the crowd. Slowly, he made his way over to me; I was surprised he was so tall.

"Bella?" his velvet voice called when he got close to me.

"I'm here! Hidden, but here!" I called back through the throng of people.

Suddenly there was a hand sticking out through the crowd so I grabbed it and he pulled me through the crowd to him.

"There you are," he said with that same smile planted on his perfect face.

"I told you I was here," I said breathlessly.

"I just can't believe I'm actually standing here with you," he whispered.

"Me either," I mumbled.

"Can I hug you?" he asked.

I nodded as he reached down and lifted me up into a hug, holding me tightly. He smelled so good; it wasn't a cologne smell, just his essence. Like cinnamon and honey; it was hard to describe.

"You smell so good," he said into my ear.

I laughed. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

He chuckled as he set me down. "Let's get out of here."

I led him to the garage and to my 'new-to-me' car.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"Charlie bought it for me from one of his cop buddies," I said excitedly, "It's not my truck, but it'll get me around."

He nodded and put his bag in the trunk then slid into the passenger seat. "Did you want to stop at the hotel first?" he asked.

"I figured you could stay at the dorm with me. Save money, you know?" I said as I shifted in the seat awkwardly.

He smiled, "Bella, I have plenty of money. The hotel won't be a problem."

I looked over at him. "I know, but then I'll have to keep running back and forth to get you."

"You could just stay with me," he said with a wink.

Yes, you could!

I blushed as he laughed loudly and then said, "It's a suite, Bella. There are two rooms."

I blushed even further as he laughed louder. "That's got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I backhanded his chest and shifted the car into reverse. I drove to my dorm first to pack a bag, since I figured I'd be staying with him in his hotel room. He followed me into my dorm room and noticed the boxes still sitting around.

"Didn't you want to unpack?" he asked.

"Not yet. I want to spend as much time with you as I can while you're here. By the way, you never said how long you're staying," I replied as I began to throw some clothes into a duffel bag.

He shrugged, "I don't know yet."

I turned around and stopped what I was doing. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I don't know yet. I can stay as long as I want," he retorted as I he opened one of my boxes and lifted a book out.

"How long is that going to be?" I asked.

"Depends," he said absently as he flipped the pages of _The Great Gatsby._

I snatched the book from him and threw it in the box. "Edward, what does it depend on?"

He looked up at me and looked into my eyes. "You."

"Me? What do you mean it depends on me?" I asked as I sat on the twin bed.

He came and sat beside me. He grabbed one of my hands and I felt a surge of warmth and electricity flow from his hand into mine.

"You feel that?" he asked.

I nodded dumbly as he whispered, "That is what it depends on, how you respond to that; how you feel about that. I really care for you Bella. I've had feelings for you for quite a while now, but I was afraid to tell you."

I looked over at him as he was staring down at our joined hands. He looked up suddenly and gazed into my eyes.

"I want to kiss you so bad, Bella. Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I nodded and he slowly moved his head closer allowing his lips to gracefully melted into mine. What started out as a chaste closed mouth kiss soon escalated into a passionate opened mouth one; I gasped at the sensation of electricity passing through our bodies. He took advantage of the opening and dominated my mouth; I fought back with my tongue while winding my hands through his beautiful mane of bronze hair. Soon we both needed to breathe so we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"Wow indeed," he whispered.

I giggled and gripped his forearms which were wrapped around my waist. His hands were splayed against my back while his fingers were tracing circles there.

"I never thought it could be like that," I said looking into his green eyes.

"Me either," he whispered back, "But I'm glad it is. I don't think I'll ever want to kiss anyone else again."

I smiled and turned red; he placed his hand on my cheek. "I love your blush."

I blushed even harder and he smiled. "Let's get out of here."


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To all my lovely readers:**

**Don't worry about this fic being deleted because it won't be. However, I'm going to be doing a bit of a re-write. The general plot will remain the same - Bella writing to a soldier that's stationed overseas - but the other characters will be different. And while I'm still a fan of Bella & Edward, I have a serious problem with _actually _writing about them. If you haven't noticed - those of you who've read other stories that I've written - I prefer to write about a relationship between Bella and Jasper. With that being said, once I've rewritten the first few chapters I'll be deleting this story. I'll re-post the story with the rewritten plot and chapters so there is no confusion. **

**I'm sorry to those of you that have read this story and wanted to see it continued as a B&E fic, but the plot bunny hit me while I was reading _Coming Home _by Sarge's Girls and I literally _cannot _stop thinking about it. In fact, I doubt I'll get to finish reading it until I get _something _written, at least. Please bare with me and don't leave simply because I haven't updated in so long.**

**Little known fact about me: I'm bipolar and I have bouts of inspiration that tend to dwindle. Usually, these bouts come just as suddenly as they leave. My best friend/co-author/pre-reader hates it when I start writing something only to lose interest it just as quickly. All the stories that I've written and that are posted are NOT discontinued, just simply on hiatus at the moment. Eventually - one day - they will all be finished. **

**Again, I hope I haven't lost any readers to the changes being made here and I hope that you can bare with me on any lapses between updates. The first chapter will up soon so keep an eye out for it by following me as an author, if you haven't already.**

**Thanks again,**

**Whitney aka Cullenbabe1231**


End file.
